Le périple d'Ace
by Doudouille
Summary: Récit du voyage d'un pirate à la recherche d'un traître.


Titre : Le périple d'Ace  
Auteur : Doudouille  
Fandom : One Piece  
Rating : K+  
Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eichiro Oda. Certains personnages qui apparaîtront plus tard sont ma propriété.  
Notes : Je suis évidemment ouvert à toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, dans le but de progresser. Bonne lecture.

**Prologue : Entrée en scène du Flambeur.**

L'astre du jour trônait dans le ciel sans nuages, apportant chaleur et lumière sur la totalité de Grand Line, plus connu sous le nom de la Route de tous les Périls. Une telle appellation pouvait engendrer son lot d'imagination dans l'esprit des visiteurs, même si l'ambiance n'était guère insupportable sur chacune des îles de cette partie du monde. D'ailleurs, Nanohana constituait un excellent exemple de lieu convivial au sein duquel prospéraient de nombreux commerces. En effet cette ville portuaire se situait à l'entrée du royaume d'Alabasta, gouverné par le Roi Nefertari Cobra, un homme bon, fort apprécié par son peuple pour sa droiture et son ouverture d'esprit.

De ce fait, l'animation et les transactions étaient courantes dans cette bourgade. Par ailleurs, la spécialité de ses habitants demeurait la parfumerie, un commerce très en vogue auprès des femmes. Les voyageurs se faisaient également bien nombreux, allant et venant à travers le pays du désert. C'est pour cela que passer inaperçu ne constituait aucunement un quelconque défi. C'est également pour cette raison que nul ne prêtait attention au jeune homme brun qui évoluait entre les rues animées de la ville. Ce dernier marchait d'un pas lent tout en zigzaguant à travers la foule agglutinée devant les boutiques. Ses yeux noirs ne s'attardaient pas sur les marchandises proposées, se contentant d'observer la trajectoire rectiligne obstruée par les badauds qui dérangeaient son avancée.

L'individu portait un pantalon large, semblable à un baggy noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, tandis que ses pieds reposaient à l'intérieur d'une paire de chaussures couleur nuit. La partie supérieure de son corps ne montrait nul signe de présence d'un quelconque vêtement, contrairement à son crâne, qui non content d'être garni par une chevelure sombre et rebelle, se voyait en plus surplombé d'un chapeau orange sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir deux caricatures de visages tout ronds sur fond bleu. Leur expression opposée rappelait clairement la joie, à travers le grand sourire dessiné sur le premier artifice, et la tristesse sur le second.

Au niveau de sa taille, une ceinture orange à boucle grise permettait de porter un poignard dans un fourreau vert. Autour de son cou pendait un pendentif simpliste composé d'une ficelle rouge et d'une tête de mort affublée d'une paire de cornes, ainsi qu'un collier de perles rouges en tous points semblables au bracelet accroché à son poignet gauche. Le jeune homme portait également des coudières de la même couleur que son chapeau. Un Eternal Pose, une sorte de boussole indispensable pour se guider sur Grand Line, côtoyait le bracelet mentionné plus haut.

Pour finir, deux tatouages apparaissaient clairement sur le corps du voyageur. Le premier, placé sur son bras gauche, portait une inscription pour le moins étrange. Un "A", puis un "S" barré, suivi d'un "C" et d'un "E" s'allongeaient le long du biceps de son propriétaire. La signification de ces lettres était on ne peut plus simple. En effet, le premier et les deux derniers symboles permettaient de lever le voile sur l'identité du jeune homme. Ace, de son nom complet Portgas D Ace. Alors que pouvait bien venir faire ici le "S" rayé? Nul ne pouvait vraiment le savoir, mais tout portait à croire que cela résultait d'une simple erreur d'orthographe de la part du tatoueur.

Le deuxième tatouage trônait fièrement dans le dos du garçon. Fièrement, tel était précisément le mot. Car ce dessin ne représentait pas qu'une simple décoration, bien au contraire. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du symbole de Barbe Blanche, un pirate reconnu comme étant l'homme le plus fort du monde et le plus proche du One Piece. Ace portait d'ailleurs le grade de Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de l'homme sus nommé. Son tatouage représentait sa plus grande fierté. Celle de servir sous les ordres de l'un des quatre empereurs des mers.

Soudain, un bruit familier rappela le voyageur à l'ordre. Celui-ci jura entre ses dents, puis raffermit sa poigne sur le sac vert qui se balançait le long de son dos dénudé. Décidément, son estomac ne se privait pas de lui rappeler sa présence, quel que fût le moment. C'est pourquoi Ace se hâta de trouver un restaurant sympathique pour assouvir son besoin. Par ailleurs, son odorat capta soudain des effluves qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. L'odeur de la viande grillée. Guidé par son flair, le garçon parvint à découvrir l'origine de ce parfum qui l'enivrait. Ni une ni deux, Ace se retrouva assis devant le comptoir d'un vendeur de grillades.

Apostrophant le propriétaire des lieux, celui que l'on considérait comme l'un des fils de Barbe Blanche passa sa commande. Il ne remarqua guère le changement de teint sur le visage de son vis-à-vis qui virait au pâle au fur et à mesure que le dénommé Portgas faisait la liste de chaque plat proposé dans le menu. Mais lorsque la commande fut enfin passée, Ace n'eut pas trop de temps à patienter avant de pouvoir entamer son repas. En effet, une pile de plats vint combler le vide présent sur le comptoir.

Ace entama son repas tranquillement, sans se soucier des regard éberlués que posaient certains clients sur lui. D'ailleurs, cela ne dura pas. Chacun reprit rapidement ses occupations, comme si de rien n'était. Le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche, lui, mangea avec appétit. Mais tandis qu'il vidait ses plats les uns après les autres, ses pensées s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. Des images se superposèrent les unes sur les autres, sans interruption.

Plusieurs visages défilèrent dans son esprit à grande vitesse, bien que le jeune homme put sans mal identifier certains d'entre eux, parmi lesquels figurait la bobine de son Capitaine, un être à la stature imposante dont la moustache blanche rendait presque impossible à quiconque d'entrevoir les mouvements de ses lèvres lorsqu'il prenait la parole. Mais ce visage se dissipa pour laisser place à une autre tête qui arborait un grand sourire. Depuis combien de temps Ace n'avait il pas vu la personne à qui appartenait cette frimousse? Lui même l'ignorait. Mais si une chose ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit, c'était bien le fait que cet individu lui manquait terriblement...

Tout disparut aussi vite que c'était arrivé. Les images s'estompèrent pour laisser place au décor que le dénommé Portgas avait quitté momentanément. L'agitation se faisait bien ressentir autour de lui, tandis que les clients du restaurant étaient attroupés non loin de sa chaise. Tous le fixaient sans masquer leur incrédulité. Bien que ce comportement parut étrange à Ace au début, la lumière se fit rapidement dans sa tête.

"On dirait que je me suis encore endormi...", marmonna le grand brun, tout en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'un pan de la tunique d'un des curieux situé non loin de lui. La colère de ce dernier devant un tel acte fit sourire le pirate.

Puis, sans faire plus attention aux murmures qui s'élevaient dans le restaurant, le jeune homme reprit son repas jusqu'à ce que le propriétaire des lieux ne l'abordât, un torchon dans une main et un verre dans l'autre. Même si le "spectacle" avait prit fin quelques instants auparavant, il n'en demeurait guère de même pour l'émotion qui traversait l'individu debout derrière son comptoir.

"Dites moi...", fit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens, comme pour patienter le temps que son interlocuteur ne se rendît compte qu'on lui parlait.

Ace leva la tête et posa ses yeux sombres sur son vis-à-vis. Ses mains se déplacèrent calmement pour déposer la fourchette et le couteau qu'elles maniaient sur le rebord d'une assiette qui contenait un gigot déjà bien entamé. Puis, d'un regard, le pirate invita le restaurateur à poursuivre. Ce dernier parla d'une voix calme et basse pour ne pas déranger les autres clients.

"Je me demandais si ce genre de chose vous arrive souvent? Je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à vous avoir cru mort. Vous mangiez, et d'un coup, vous vous êtes écroulé la tête la première dans votre assiette."

Le jeune homme ne parut pas vraiment surpris par cette interrogation. D'ailleurs, il se contenta de sourire à pleines dents avant de répondre sur le même ton que son interlocuteur lui avait adressé la parole.

"Ce n'est rien. Je me suis endormi, comme d'habitude. Mais vous savez, même si ça surprend la première fois, on s'y habitude très vite. D'ailleurs, mes compagnons aiment bien me charrier lorsqu'ils voient que je m'apprête à manger. Certains parient même entre eux sur le temps que je vais tenir avant de m'endormir."

Ace venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton détaché, bien que très calme. Son sourire ne le quittait plus. Par contre, son vis-à-vis ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Son regard avait affiché une incompréhension mêlée d'un étonnement de plus en plus importants au fur et à mesure que son client racontait son histoire. Et quelle histoire...

L'homme soupira avant de reprendre la parole, tandis qu'un nouveau consommateur faisait son apparition.

"Depuis le temps que je fais ce métier, j'en ai vu et entendu des choses étranges. Mais des spécimens comme vous, alors ça, ça me dépasse !"

Le garçon aux tatouages s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son attention fut attirée par une odeur nauséabonde. Un parfum de tabac, où quelque chose qui y ressemblait en tout cas. En outre, un autre détail le frappa. Les effluves dérangeantes se rapprochaient indubitablement de sa position. Qui pouvait bien en être responsable? Qui se permettait d'ennuyer l'un des membres de l'équipage du plus grand pirate encore en vie, alors qu'il mangeait en paix? Ces questions trottaient dans la tête d'Ace qui se promit de les résoudre rapidement, dès son repas terminé. Cependant, il n'eut guère à attendre un quelconque instant, du fait qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

"Si je m'attendais à ça ! Portgas D Ace..."

Cette intonation, le jeune homme l'aurait reconnue entre mille. De plus, assimiler le nouveau venu à l'odeur qui le dérangeait ne représentait pas un défi en soi. Le pirate ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, ni même de prononcer un seul mot. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sentait que son vis-à-vis n'en avait pas terminé. Ce qui s'avéra exact, d'ailleurs...

"Que peut bien faire le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche, seul, dans un tel endroit?"

L'interpellé ne fit pas le moindre geste ni ne prononça le moindre mot lorsque la question fut posée. Aucun changement ne se fit non plus dans son attitude lorsque les murmures effrayés s'élevèrent dans le restaurant au simple fait d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer le nom de l'un des quatre Empereurs des Mers. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit que son interlocuteur s'approchait de lui qu'Ace prit la peine de regarder par dessus son épaule, pour apercevoir un homme d'une taille assez élevée. Les cheveux de ce dernier arboraient une teinte bleutée, tandis que son corps reposait dans une tenue de la Marine. Par ailleurs, la veste du soldat était ouverte, révélant un torse musclé, ainsi qu'une multitude de cigares entreposés les uns à côté des autres à l'intérieur de son manteau, tandis que lui-même en fumait deux à la fois...

Ace se fendit d'un large sourire, à l'idée que le Colonel Smoker en personne vienne lui rendre visite. Pourtant, en repensant à la question posée par ce dernier, le jeune homme commençait à douter de la raison de la présence de son vis-à-vis en ces lieux comme si cette rencontre n'était due qu'au hasard. Ce fut donc d'une voix calme, mais néanmoins très claire, que le garçon tatoué prit la parole à son tour.

"Je suis ici à la recherche de mon petit frère."

Ce fut tout. Nul mot supplémentaire ne passa la barrière formée par ses lèvres closes. La tension demeurait palpable en ce lieu où étaient rassemblées diverses personnes silencieuses dont le regard passait de l'un à l'autre des antagonistes. Le dénommé Portgas ne quittait plus son opposant des yeux, tandis qu'un sourire narquois prenait place sur son visage couvert de taches de son.

"Et donc? Que devrais-je faire?"

La réponse ne tarda pas. Smoker, de son air toujours très sérieux, prononça quelques mots en même temps qu'une bouffée de fumée jaillissait de sa bouche. Ces paroles ne semblèrent trahir aucune sorte de vantardise aux oreilles d'Ace. Il lui semblait que le Colonel n'avait fait qu'énoncer un fait établi.

"Tu restes assis pendant que je t'arrête."

Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les pirates préfèrent amplement agir selon leurs envies plutôt que de suivre un chemin tracé d'avance. Alors quand il s'agit ni plus ni moins que du Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche, ce genre de phrase toute faite sonne particulièrement faux. Le jeune homme prit malgré tout son temps pour annoncer son refus de coopérer, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Même quand le haut gradé de la marine se mit en position pour lancer l'offensive, Ace resta immobile. Cependant, la tension s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les minutes. Ou peut-être n'étaient-ce que des secondes, le pillard des mers n'aurait su le dire. L'atmosphère s'alourdissait tellement que toute estimation du temps écoulé était désormais impossible. En revanche, pas un son ne s'élevait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, comme si nul ne voulait se risquer à interrompre cet échange silencieux entre les deux hommes. Quelques bruits s'élevèrent lorsque les clients prirent la décision de fuir loin de cette scène peu attrayante, puis le silence retomba très rapidement. C'était comme si chacun des deux antagonistes cherchait le bon moment pour bondir sur son adversaire, sans pour autant percevoir le moment idéal pour se lancer. Mais la tension finit par retomber lorsque le membre de la marine reprit la parole.

"Je suis à la recherche d'un autre pirate, et donc à la base tu ne m'intéressais absolument pas."

Adossé au comptoir tout en faisant face au fumeur de cigares, Ace choisit de ne pas se départir de son sourire tandis qu'il sauta sur l'occasion pour répondre aussitôt :

"Dans ce cas, laisse-moi donc m'en aller."

Un bref "rejeté" accueillit immédiatement ses propos, mettant un terme à cette tentative d'arrangement soldée par un échec. Cependant, il sembla que le militaire préférait exposer les raisons de son refus, du fait qu'il rétorqua calmement, tout en commençant à transformer son bras droit en fumée :

"Tout simplement parce que je suis un membre de la marine et que tu es un pirate."

Le sourire sans prétention qu'affichait le destinataire de cette répartie se changea alors en rictus moqueur, alors qu'il concluait cet échange par ces mots :

"Quelle raison stupide. Va donc voir ailleurs."

Un véritable missile vint soudain percuter Smoker par derrière qui fut éjecté sur Ace, lequel s'envola à son tour à travers le mur du fond du bâtiment. Son souffle fut coupé durant le choc, mais heureusement pour lui, le garçon aux tatouages vit la douleur affaiblie du fait que l'élan lui permit de se servir de son adversaire comme bouclier contre les murs...

Tout en se relevant lentement, le pirate grommela des insultes incompréhensibles à l'encontre du responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Le visage rouge de colère, Ace marcha d'un pas décidé en direction du restaurant où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, tout en s'arrêtant régulièrement en chemin pour s'excuser poliment auprès des familles dont la maison se trouvait sur sa trajectoire lorsqu'il avait été propulsé. Finalement, sa progression le mena derrière le comptoir du vendeur de grillades.

Puis, d'un seul coup, toute colère le quitta. La raison d'un changement si brusque se trouvait devant lui, assise sur une chaise à manger comme si de rien n'était. Cette personne qui se promenait dans les rêves d'Ace quelques minutes plus tôt, peu après que l'image de Barbe Blanche ait quitté son esprit. Une joie innommable s'empara de lui à cet instant. Le bonheur d'avoir enfin retrouvé celui qu'il voulait voir depuis tant de temps. Cette bonne humeur s'amplifia, de sorte qu'elle se mua en sons. Et ces sons s'unirent pour former un simple mot. Celui qui désignait le nom de ce garçon installé devant sa nourriture.

"Hey ! Luffy !"

Malheureusement, seule la première syllabe du prénom du nouveau venu put se répercuter dans l'air, car à peine Ace avait-il commencé à prononcer ce nom qu'une main le saisit par l'arrière du crâne pour l'envoyer mordre la poussière. Ses oreilles en revanche purent parfaitement capter les moindres bribes de conversation qui s'élevèrent à partir de ce moment, sans pour autant pouvoir ajouter une image aux sons. Les premières paroles arrivèrent dès l'instant où la tête du pirate rencontra le sol, et furent prononcées par l'homme aux cigares, dans un bref "Chapeau de Paille !". Ainsi, de nouvelles craintes s'emparèrent du pillard des mers narcoleptique lorsqu'il comprit quelle était l'identité du fameux brigand que poursuivait Smoker, et à qui ce dernier avait fait allusion un peu plus tôt. La suite de cet échange vocal arriva rapidement.

"Ainsi, tu es là toi aussi..."

Le militaire reprit une attitude silencieuse quelques secondes, puis un éclat de voix provenant encore de cet homme jaillit aux oreilles du Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche, ce dernier tentant toujours de se dépêtrer de sa situation tout en écoutant attentivement ce qui se racontait.

"Arrête de manger pendant que je te parle !"

S'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une telle situation, Ace aurait probablement éclaté de rire en visualisant l'attitude sans-gêne de Luffy. Malheureusement, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, le jeune homme aux taches de son se dit que le moment de faire de l'humour viendrait plus tard, au moins lorsqu'il aurait réussi à sortir sa tête du sol où elle semblait coincée. Mais les paroles ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, si l'on pouvait réellement considérer ce qui suivit comme des propos. En fait, la voix du garçon au chapeau de paille s'éleva, mais le charabia incompréhensible qui se manifesta fit comprendre au brigand des mers encastré dans le sol que l'interlocuteur de l'homme de loi parlait la bouche pleine de nourriture. Une telle indifférence de la part de son compagnon de profession à l'égard du sérieux de la situation amusa vraiment le dénommé Portgas, bien que celui-ci n'eut guère le loisir de le faire savoir à quiconque. Raison de plus pour revenir à l'air libre, pensa-t-il. Par ailleurs, des bruits de pas précipités, ainsi que la voix du soldat qui hurla un "arrête-toi immédiatement !" firent comprendre à Ace qu'une course-poursuite venait de débuter entre les deux interlocuteurs. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là qu'il parvint à se sortir de son guêpier, recrachant la terre qui s'était infiltrée dans sa bouche.

"Maudit Smoker !", baragouina le Commandant de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche à l'attention du Colonel de la marine. Une fois debout, le jeune homme courut vers la sortie du restaurant. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assistance, à la recherche d'un fuyard et de son poursuivant, mais il n'en fut rien. Par ailleurs, les passants semblaient tellement agités que reconnaître une voix précise au milieu de la foule s'avérait impossible. Ace se mit en chasse, les oreilles aux aguets du moindre son révélateur, et le regard captant chaque mouvement environnant. Une silhouette au loin attira son attention. Quelqu'un sautait de toit en toit, poursuivi par une longue salve fumigène. Nulle difficulté ne fut de mise pour reconnaître les acteurs de cette scène peu banale.

Le grand brun au chapeau orange se hâta de rejoindre la scène où se déroulait l'action. Ses pas se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante, tandis que sa haute silhouette se frayait un chemin à travers les spectateurs abasourdis. En route, le jeune homme bouscula quelques personnes, sans pour autant s'arrêter, se contentant d'un bref "désolé" à l'attention de ces gens importunés. Au fond de lui, une seule chose brillait par son importance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère. Alors laisser l'autre enfumé mettre la main dessus, il n'en était pas question. Ainsi, tandis que l'aîné rattrapait son cadet, le Colonel envoya une nouvelle attaque de fumée pour tenter de capturer sa proie. Cependant, Ace ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière...

"Kagerou !"

Le moment était donc venu d'entrer en scène. Le dénommé Portgas, après avoir prononcé ce simple mot, se transforma entièrement en feu avant de bondir en direction de l'attaque de Smoker. Un mur de flammes se créa donc entre la Marine et Luffy. Les substances pyrogènes se rassemblèrent ensuite pour laisser apparaître le corps d'Ace, bien que des flammes restèrent apparentes sur ses jambes et ses bras. Cela n'était qu'une mesure de sécurité, en cas de contre-attaque adverse.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?", demanda le soldat d'une voix lasse mais très claire.

Cette soudaine question surprit légèrement le combattant de feu. La réponse semblait pourtant évidente, si bien que le pirate se demanda s'il y avait une manière particulière d'interpréter cette interrogation. Cependant, du fait qu'il ne trouva guère de réponse à cette énigme, il se contenta d'un "laisse tomber." railleur à l'encontre de son adversaire désigné. Puis le jeune homme décida d'en rajouter un petit peu, sans pour autant aller dans le sens de la question de l'homme aux cigares. Il s'agissait d'avantage d'une mise en garde face à un potentiel affrontement.

"Tu es peut-être la fumée, mais moi je suis le feu. Tes pouvoirs n'ont pas la moindre chance face aux miens."

Une voix en provenance de derrière Ace mit un terme à cette conversation. Luffy venait d'interpeller son aîné qui jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule au garçon au chapeau de paille, tout en lui répondant en souriant.

"Tu n'as pas changé du tout, Luffy !"

Alors que ce dernier semblait sur le point de relancer le dialogue, son frère se dit que le moment n'était certainement pas venu pour une douce réunion de famille. Les militaires n'accepteraient probablement pas de s'asseoir un moment le temps que les deux frangins ne partagent des souvenirs communs, même si on leur demandait poliment. Cette pensée et les images mentales qui l'accompagnèrent eurent presque raison de l'état mental du dénommé Portgas, si bien qu'il préféra revenir au sujet initial.

"Nous ne pouvons pas parler maintenant. Allez, va-t-en ! Je te rejoindrai plus tard ! Je reste ici pour le moment, le temps de retenir ces gars pour toi."

Le message fut entendu. Finalement, les choses se succédaient convenablement. Ace profita du fait que son cadet s'en allait pour reporter son attention sur Smoker. Heureusement, l'échange n'avait duré que très peu de temps. Probablement trop peu pour que le colonel ne pense à tenter quoi que ce soit. Ainsi, profitant de l'effet de surprise, le pirate envoya une salve de flamme devant lui, pour créer un mur de feu, puis s'en alla à la recherche de son frère. Il savait pertinemment que personne parmi ses ennemis ne pourrait traverser ce mur de flammes, car les soldats ne semblaient pas posséder de fruit du démon, au vu de leur attitude passive. Quant à leur supérieur, ses pouvoirs étant liés à la fumée, traverser un incendie mural serait du suicide pour lui, sans aucun doute. Leurs seules solutions étaient de patienter le temps que la salve pyrogène disparaisse, ou de l'éteindre à grands renforts d'eau. Mais qu'importait le choix qu'ils feraient, il leur faudrait du temps pour y parvenir. Suffisamment pour que le jeune homme puisse faire ce qu'il désirait.

Ace marcha durant une bonne heure à travers les rues de Nanohana, ignorant les marchands qui lui vantaient leurs produits. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que ces commerçants n'étaient pas encore informés de l'incident du restaurant et de ce qui avait suivi. Ses pas le menèrent au port où il continua à avancer sans se presser, jetant quelques regards emprunts de satisfaction en direction de l'horizon infini. Seule la mer s'étendait à perte de vue. Le paradis pour tout pirate.

Finalement, le jeune homme arriva à l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre. Située dans une crique étroite, une petite embarcation, plus proche de la planche à voile que du bateau, se trouvait en bordure de la terre ferme. De son vrai nom "Striker", ce véhicule ne fonctionnait qu'à l'aide d'un élément bien défini, à savoir le feu. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du navire personnel d'Ace. Ce dernier monta d'ailleurs à bord avant d'activer son pouvoir pour naviguer. Le moment était venu de partir à la recherche de son petit frère. Le jeune homme laissa son embarcation voguer sur l'eau, tandis qu'il se tenait dans une position bien confortable, à moitié allongé sur un siège semblable à une chaise longue utilisée pour se dorer sur la plage. Cependant, l'heure du relâchement n'avait pas encore sonnée. Le dénommé Portgas regarda autour de lui, scrutant les pavillons hissés par les différents bateaux qui se trouvaient à proximité du port de Nanohana. Dans l'un d'eux se trouvait son cadet. Il ne restait plus qu'à définir lequel.

Soudain, les yeux noirs du pillard des mers se figèrent, alors qu'un drapeau attirait son attention. Il représentait une tête de mort affublée d'un chapeau de paille. Nul doute sur l'identité du maître à bord ne fut permis. Le regard du garçon aux taches de son se mouva lentement, détaillant le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il s'agissait d'une caravelle qui ne comportait qu'un seul mât en haut duquel flottait librement le pavillon qui représentait l'emblème de son capitaine. Sur la grande voile était également dessiné cet emblème, mais sous une forme bien plus grande. Pour finir, la figure de proue avait un aspect assez enfantin avec des cornes. Probablement un animal, songea Ace. D'ailleurs, à voir la forme des cornes qu'elle arborait, cette créature devait être un bouc, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoi qu'il en fût, Ace ne préféra pas y prêter d'avantage attention. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

En vérité, après réflexion, le jeune homme décida d'affréter son navire contre celui de son cadet. La raison de ce choix était que ses oreilles venaient de réceptionner des éclats de voix provoqués par la surprise d'apprendre que Luffy et lui provenaient de la même famille. Par ailleurs, ces bruits levèrent le doute sur le fait que son frère s'était composé un équipage. Une bouffée de fierté s'empara d'Ace lorsqu'il songea que le garçon au chapeau de paille avait tant grandi sur divers plans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, plusieurs années auparavant.

Une certaine surprise lui parvint lorsqu'il entendit justement son frangin raconter certains détails de leur passé commun, tel que le fait que même à l'époque où l'aîné ne possédait pas de fruit du démon à l'inverse du plus jeune, la victoire lors de leurs bagarres régulières revenait tout le temps au dénommé Portgas. Comme quoi posséder un pouvoir n'assurait pas toujours la victoire. Cela, le jeune homme narcoleptique le savait très bien. En tout cas, une chose était claire dans son esprit : bien qu'il fût parti de leur île natale trois ans avant son frère, l'homme-feu se rendait compte à présent que le jeunot avait vraiment évolué. Pouvoir affirmer une telle chose mettait le pillard des mers d'excellente humeur. Mais bientôt, la joie fit place à la stupéfaction lorsqu'il entendit Luffy affirmer qu'à présent, il pourrait vaincre son aîné s'ils devaient à nouveau s'affronter comme à l'époque. Probablement était-il temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'Ace bondit depuis son embarcation vers le bord du navire de son frère où il se réceptionna en s'accroupissant, tout en lançant une petite pique au propriétaire du bateau.

"Qui est ce que tu peux battre?"

L'effet de surprise fut tel que le garçon au chapeau de paille tomba à la renverse. Puis, une fois le malaise dissipé, le jeune homme tatoué parcourut du regard toutes les personnes présentes. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur une jeune fille aux cheveux de la même couleur que son couvre-chef, vêtue d'un simple tee-shirt et d'une jupe. Son regard pétillant convainquit Ace que la demoiselle ne figurait pas parmi les plus ignorantes. Auprès d'elle se tenait un renne au nez bleu affublé d'un chapeau rose dont l'unique motif présent représentait une croix semblable à celle des services médicaux. Quoi qu'il en fut, voir un tel animal au sein d'un équipage de pirates amusa l'individu au torse nu, bien qu'il ne le montrât guère.

Venait ensuite une autre demoiselle aux habits élégants, dont l'une des mains caressait l'encolure d'un énorme canard. La première pensée d'Ace fut qu'ils formaient tous deux un duo assez spécial. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'attarda pas sur ce binôme et passa à la personne suivante. Un homme blond vêtu d'un costume noir terminait de fumer une cigarette presque consumée. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage, dont son oeil gauche. Quant au membre suivant, son long nez lui donnait un aspect original. Mais la tête qu'il tirait lui donnait plus une allure stupide. Puis vint l'inspection du dernier compagnon de Luffy. Celui ci exhibait trois sabres rattachés à sa ceinture. Ses cheveux verts, coupés courts, surplombaient un visage dur que ne démentait pas son expression surprise. L'aîné du garçon au chapeau de paille salua le groupe qui lui faisait face d'un signe de la main. Puis il décida d'établir le contact avec ces gens qui côtoyaient son cadet.

"Merci à vous de prendre soin de mon petit frère."

Des sourires et révérences accueillirent ces paroles. Ace fut assez surpris de ce comportement mais garda cela pour lui. De toute façon, il n'eut guère le temps de placer un autre mot avant que Luffy ne lui demandât la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Cette question causa un léger désagrément au jeune homme aux taches de son. Lui qui pensait pouvoir enchaîner immédiatement sur ce qui l'intéressait, voilà qu'une étrange interrogation lui parvenait.

"Quoi? Tu n'as pas reçu mon message, à Drum?"

Le garçon au chapeau de paille sembla à son tour très surpris par cette réplique. Lorsqu'il demanda quel était le rapport entre la visite d'Ace et une île hivernale où la neige ne cessait de tomber jour après jour, le pirate narcoleptique lui demanda de laisser tomber cette conversation. En vérité, quelques mois auparavant, le pillard des mers aux pouvoirs pyrogènes s'était rendu sur l'île précédemment citée où il avait demandé de faire passer un message à Luffy au cas où il venait à passer à cet endroit, pour que l'aîné puisse lui transmettre les propos qui suivirent.

"Pour être honnête, je suis dans ce pays pour accomplir une certaine tâche. Mais je me disais qu'il serait intéressant qu'on puisse se rencontrer. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Que dirais-tu de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche? Bien sûr, tes amis seront aussi acceptés."

Presque immédiatement, la réponse tomba. Bien sûr, avant même d'avoir posé sa question, Ace se doutait de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir. Son frère lui avait si souvent cassé les oreilles des années durant avec son rêve de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates en découvrant de lui-même le One Piece. Pourtant, un certain amusement lui traversa l'esprit quand il entendit le garçon au chapeau de paille prononcer ces quelques mots :

"Pas question."

Le détenteur du fruit Mera-Mera, source des pouvoirs de feu, partit d'un grand rire avant d'affirmer qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions que l'un des compagnons de son cadet, celui avec un long nez, prit la parole d'un ton où se mêlaient le respect et la surprise.

"Barbe Blanche? Alors, la marque dans ton dos est réelle?"

Cette question permit au pirate au chapeau orange de repenser un petit peu à sa condition en tant que membre d'un si prestigieux équipage que celui de l'un des quatre Empereurs des mers. Il prit le temps de chercher ses mots, puis répondit à peu près une ou deux secondes plus tard, d'une voix calme.

"Oui, c'est ma joie et ma fierté. Barbe Blanche est le plus grand pirate que j'aie rencontré. Je veux faire de lui le Seigneur des Pirates. Pas toi Luffy !"

Un petit peu de provocation ne fait pas de mal, pensa-t-il. Ace voulait simplement tester la réaction de son cadet face à de tels propos. Ce dernier répondit du tac-au-tac.

"Pas de soucis. Dans ce cas, je me battrai contre lui."

La répartie du garçon au chapeau de paille n'était guère emplie d'une animosité quelconque. Il s'était simplement contenté d'annoncer un fait. Son frère resta silencieux un moment durant lequel un autre compagnon de Luffy, le blond qui fumait une nouvelle cigarette, profita pour lui proposer de venir s'installer à l'intérieur auprès d'une tasse de thé. La proposition fut néanmoins déclinée.

"Je ne vais pas tarder à partir de toute façon. Mais d'abord, je veux te donner quelque chose Luffy."

Ace sortit un papier vierge de sa poche et le lança à son frère. Il lui expliqua que ce bout de papier leur permettrait de se revoir par la suite. Inutile de rentrer dans les détails, songea-t-il. Après tout, l'effet de cet objet lui serait révélé lorsque viendrait le bon moment. Le dénommé Portgas décida de conclure cette entrevue, mais prit un peu de temps pour passer un message à l'équipage qui lui faisait face.

"Avoir un petit frère aussi peu futé provoque l'inquiétude de son grand frère. Il vous cause certainement beaucoup de problèmes à vous aussi, n'est-ce pas? Quoi qu'il en soit, prenez soin de lui..."

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de parler, le jeune homme narcoleptique sauta hors du navire de son cadet pour atterrir sur son striker. Le moment de reprendre le large était arrivé. Luffy parut déçu que les retrouvailles soient ainsi interrompues. Cependant, bien que cela l'attristait également, Ace avait des obligations. Il décida finalement d'en faire part à ces gens qui s'étaient montrés accueillants avec lui.

"Je suis à la recherche d'un criminel. Il se fait appeler Barbe Noire, mais son véritable nom est Marshall D. Teach. Il était autrefois un membre de la Seconde Flotte de Barbe Blanche. L'un de mes hommes en somme. Mais il a commis le pire crime que l'on puisse commettre sur un bateau pirate. Il a tué un compagnon."

Le simple fait de repenser à cela mettait le dénommé Portgas dans une rage folle. Lorsqu'il avait appris ce que son ancien matelot s'était aventuré à faire, Ace avait tout d'abord mis du temps à assimiler une telle chose. Pour lui, qu'un tel acte se produise dans un équipage qui se considérait comme une grande famille relevait de l'improbabilité. Mais force était de constater que ce crime avait bel et bien eu lieu. Satch, le Commandant de la Quatrième Flotte du groupe était mort, assassiné par une personne dont le statut de membre de l'équipage n'attirait aucune méfiance. Ce traître de Barbe Noire s'était caché dans l'ombre de son célèbre capitaine pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, même maintenant, personne ne connaissait la raison d'un tel acte.

Ace serra les poings durant quelques secondes, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes, puis finit par relâcher la pression, expirant discrètement par le nez pour évacuer ce qu'il lui restait de colère emmagasinée. Ceci dit, il parvint à masquer ses émotions pour ne pas inquiéter ses interlocuteurs. Le moment n'était guère propice à des sautes d'humeur. Ce fut donc d'un ton calme que le jeune homme reprit la conversation.

"Je suis son supérieur, donc c'est à moi de régler ça. Je dois l'éliminer. Si ce n'était pas pour une telle raison, je ne serais pas revenu dans cette partie de l'océan.."

Un fin sourire se forma sur les lèvres du garçon au chapeau orange. Il conclut la conversation par ces quelques mots qui devaient ressembler à une énigme pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas encore tout du monde de la piraterie et des vastes contrées maritimes.

"Nous nous reverrons dans les hautes sphères de la piraterie."

Sur ces paroles, l'aîné quitta son cadet et l'équipage qui le côtoyait, quand soudain, son nom fut prononcé. Ou plutôt crié. Le garçon aux taches de son porta son regard à la recherche de la personne qui l'avait appelé, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une flotte composée de cinq navires. D'après l'attitude de l'homme qui avait crié son nom, Ace en déduisit que ces inconnus ne lui voulaient pas du bien. Il s'agissait probablement de chasseurs de primes à la recherche d'argent à se faire. Une certaine excitation mêlée à de légères craintes face au combat à venir s'emparèrent de lui, mais le haut commandeur des mers chassa rapidement tout sentiment négatif. Partir à la bataille avec des doutes ne l'aiderait pas. Mieux valait prendre cela comme un petit divertissement, même si sa vie était en jeu. Mais pour un pillard des mers, ce genre de situation relevait de l'habitude au fil du temps, aussi ne se soucia-t-il pas un instant de plus de ce qui pouvait arriver.

Le manipulateur de feu rejoignit son embarcation, avant de se diriger vers les navires ennemis. Lorsque son Striker arriva au niveau du premier bâtiment adverse, Ace sauta en l'air, changea ses jambes en flammes, et put ainsi s'envoler pour atterrir sur son bateau qui, entre temps, avait traversé le barrage formé par les navires ennemis. C'est à ce moment, que le jeune homme, voyant que toutes les embarcations adverses étaient alignées, contre-attaqua.

"Hiken !"

Ce mot de commandement fut suivi par l'apparition d'une technique peu banale. Le dénommé Portgas brandit son poing, comme s'il tentait de décocher un coup à ses adversaires. Cependant, son bras était enflammé. De ce fait, lorsque le poing fut tendu, l'effet fut tellement puissant que tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire fut incinéré. C'est ainsi que la totalité de la flotte de chasseurs de primes fut démantelée. Le garçon au torse nu dont le tatouage symbolisait son appartenance aux rangs de Barbe Blanche reprit sa route, comme si de rien n'était...

"Je te trouverai, Barbe Noire..."

**Voilà la fin de mon prologue. J'ai voulu faire un récapitulatif de ce qui s'est produit entre l'arrivée d'Ace et le moment où il quitte Luffy. Bien sûr, j'ai pu faire quelques modifications, notamment dans certaines répliques, mais dans l'ensemble, je suis resté fidèle le plus possible au manga. C'est à partir du chapitre un que je débuterai véritablement l'histoire. Bonne journée à vous. **

**Chapitre modifié le 10 juin au soir. Merci à mes chers amis Ridley-chan, x Shika x et San999 pour leur aide précieuse.  
**


End file.
